L'enfer peut être si doux
by guillanne
Summary: Dans ce monde, tout les humains connaissent, craignent et admirent les Shinigamis. Le plus connu est Kurosaki Ichigo qui à sauvé la planète de nombreuses fois. Mais certains humains jaloux créèrent une nouvelle race : les Hantaakki. Ce sont des chasseurs d'âmes maudites : les Gentschuban.
1. C'est une Shinigami,

- Fous-moi la paix !  
- Qu'es-tu ?  
- Une simple humaine.  
L'une face à l'autre, perchées sur un muret de pierre bordant le lycée, elles se fusillés du regard. Lysia souffle. C'était encore cette fille : Alicia. Une gamine de dix-sept ans aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns qui lui cherchait encore et toujours des noises.  
- Je ne te crois pas.  
- Crois ce que tu veux.  
Alicia fit quelques pas dans sa direction.  
Lysia avait l'habitude de se cachait derrière ses longs cheveux bruns. Mais aujourd'hui, elle montra à tous, la colère provoquée par la vue de cette fille, à travers son regard jade. La brune tenta de se calmer en constatant les jeunes les entourées.  
- Tu es une Gentschuban, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Alicia.  
- Qui sait ?  
Sa voix était calme malgré la tempête dans son esprit. En se mordant la lèvre, elle pensa qu'elle s'était encore fourrée dans la merde. Cette chasseuse l'avait bien coincé. Lysia en avait marre de ces gamineries inutiles, marre que l'autre la fasse chier tout le temps. Marre, elle en avait marre et elle était en colère. Si seulement elle pouvait …  
- Je suis une Hantaakki, clama haut et fort Alicia à Lysia et à la foule surtout. Et je vais te bannir !  
- T'es chiante, tu sais ? Dit-elle à bout.  
-Tais-toi Gentschuban !  
C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. L'embêter pouvait passer mais lui interdire de parler, c'était trop. Elle avait droit à la liberté comme tout être vivant ! Même si elle allait le regretter, Lysia se laissa envahir par ses pires sentiments.  
Une puissante aura noire commença à envahir l'espace. La foule se precipita à l'intérieur du lycée et observèrent de loin, la jeune Gentschuban changer d'apparence.  
Une longue cape rouge au bas déchiré reposé désormais sur ses épaules. Un long pantalon noir et un haut noir apparurent après un coup de vent. Son haut était une sorte de débardeur croisé sur le devant et cachant à peine sa poitrine. Deux fils noirs s'entrecroisées le long de ses bras.  
Dans sa main, un katana à la garde étrange. Elle ressemblait à un carré qui se continuait à l'intérieur de lui-même. La lame noir et terne, était cerné par des chaines qui remontait jusqu'à ses bras.  
Ses cheveux désormais bleu foncés, voltigé autour de son visage, laissant apparaitre parfois ses yeux gris mouchetait de noir. Ses jambes, ses bras, son bassin, son dos, sa poitrine, son cou, son corps entier était recouvert de chaines noir étincelantes. Ses pieds, ses mains, son visage étaient épargné des lourdes chaines mais des tatouages les représentaient.  
L'aura noir qu'elle dégageait était vraiment unique, pour qui n'avait jamais rencontré de Gentschuban de sa vie. Ce n'était pas du reiatsu. C'était plutôt comme quand elle arrivait au lycée en colère. D'ailleurs c'est un de ses jour-là qu'Alicia l'avait remarqué. Mais, à présent, c'était dix fois plus puissant.  
C'est de la tristesse, du désespoir, de la déception, du chagrin, de la peine, de la mélancolie, de la nostalgie, mais aussi de la colère, de la haine, de l'agressivité, de la rancune, de l'animosité, de l'hostilité que ressentit la chasseuse face à cet être. Elle aurait dû se méfier mais la jeune fille était bien trop excitée pour y accorder de l'attention. Récemment adoubé, elle allait enfin prouver sa valeur en tant que chasseuse. Pendant des jours, la Hantaakki avait observé, examiné, épié, guetté, décortiqué chacun des gestes, des mots, des expressions de Lysia. Et aujourd'hui, elle pouvait sourire de toutes ces dents.  
- T'es contente ? Demanda ironiquement Lysia en lui jetant un regard noir.  
- Je le savais ! Monstre ! Je vais te bannir, et te …  
- Je ne crois pas, non.  
- HEIN ? Et pourquoi ça ? Tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi.  
- Même sans mes pouvoirs, je te bats facilement. Mais je n'ai pas envie de me battre …  
Mais pourquoi souri-t-elle ? Je vais la bannir pourtant !  
- Ichigo, tu te ramènes s'il-te-plait ?  
- Qu'est- ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.  
Kurosaki Ichigo, la légende de ce bas-monde venait d'apparaitre dans un tourbillon orange, à ses côtés.  
- Baisse ton reiatsu. J'ai pas, encore, envie d'expliquer aux vieux pourquoi il faut ressusciter les gens …  
Il fit disparaitre *son épée* et la tension baissa brusquement.  
- Mouais … Désolé.  
Sa cape longue cape rouge au bas déchiré voletait autour de lui avec grâce mais puissance. Sa tenue de shinigami était par endroits déchiré.  
Il avait encore gagné en puissance, la Gentschuban en était certaine. Jusqu'où irait-il ?  
Les gens reprirent leurs soufflent, quelques-uns s'étaient évanouis et certains partirent paniqué, conséquences de la puissance dégageait parque ces deux-là. Alicia à genou, se releva difficilement. Une multitude de questions sans réponses tergiversaient dans son esprit. Mais une revenait sans cesse : Qui est vraiment Lysia ?  
- Dans quelle situation foireuse tu t'es encore mis ? Demanda-t-il à moitié désespéré, à moitié amusé.  
Elle souffla.  
- C'est même pas moi, c'est l'autre conne là-bhmghggt.  
Il posa sa main sur sa bouche. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et dégagea sa bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être protecteur. Des fois, elle avait l'impression d'être une de ses sœurs.  
- L'autre idiote là-bas.  
Le Gentschuban désigna de la pointe de se lame Alicia.  
- Une chasseuse … Fais attention, tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un, dit-il en posant sa main sur le katana de la demoiselle à ses côtés.  
- N'importe quoi ! S'exclama-t-elle vexée.  
Ichigo l'observa en souriant.  
- Comment il est mort le chef de la mafia russe, déjà ?  
Elle soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras.  
- Ouais, mais bon …  
Le shinigami se retourna vers leur adversaire qui releva au même moment la tête. Son regard la pétrifia. Oui, elle aurait aimé bannir Lysia, la Gentschuban, sa première Gentschuban mais elle n'était pas aliénée. Essayer de combattre Kurosaki, s'était se réserver une place au cimetière.  
- Bon écoute. C'est ma petite-amie …  
- Me pointe pas du doigt comme ça !  
- Ok …  
Il l'a pris par la taille.  
-T'es contente comme ça ?  
- Oui, souffla-t-elle en se serrant contre lui.  
Elle huma son odeur … il sentait toujours aussi bon.  
- Bref, Lysia, cette Gentschuban, c'est ma copine. Donc t'y touche, je te tue. Je sais bien que c'est ton rôle de chasseuse mais elle, tu ne l'approche plus.  
Lysia souriait sereinement, un calme relatif dans son corps, Alicia beaucoup moins.  
Cette dernière hocha la tête doucement, encore sous le choc et la déception.  
- Bon, faut que j'y aille, sinon Rukia va encore s'énerver.  
- Ok, je te vois ce soir ?  
- Ouai, à tout-à l'heure mon cœur.  
- A ce soir. Et passe leur mon bonjour !  
Alors qu'Ichigo disparaissait dans un tourbillon orange, il vola un baiser à sa douce.  
- Ichigo ! Baka …  
Elle souffla puis sourit. Lysia repartit vers le lycée sous leurs yeux ébahis.

_A peine fut-elle rentrée dans le hall, qu'un truc blond lui sauta dessus._


	2. Une Getschuban,

A peine fut-elle rentrée dans le hall, qu'un truc blond lui sauta dessus.

- Banane ! Va falloir que tu m'explique là !  
- Oui, oui ma blonde, mais tu m'étouffe là …  
- Oups …  
- Sélim n'est pas là ?  
- Il est parti au toilettes.  
- Ah, ok.  
- On monte ? J'ai deux heures de français après.  
- Ouai. Je vais dire à Sélim de nous rejoindre.  
- Dans les toilettes ?  
- Banane !  
Lysia et Gëanne se connaissaient depuis quelques mois mais s'adoraient mutuellement. La brune ne fut donc pas étonner qu'elle ne la rejette pas. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de tout expliquer. En revanche que les autres élèves s'écartent sur son passage, même si elle avait anticipé leurs réactions, la gênait. Quand la maudite entra dans sa classe, le silence se fit.  
-T'as vu Gëanne ?  
Lysia se retourna c'était Sélim.  
- Ouai, elle est retournée dans sa classe.  
- Ok, m'ci.  
Il disparut dans la classe d'à côté, tandis qu'elle fouiller dans son casier. Pour ne plus entendre les chuchotements à son propos, elle augmenta le volume de sa musique. Elle se sentait tellement faible dans ces moments-là. Tous l'observais, la dévisageais, chuchotaient sur son passage. Elle détestait ça. Si elle avait eu ses pouvoirs, elle serait en train de prendre un chocolat chaud avec Inoue pendant qu'Ulquiorra et Nanncye, leur fille, joueraient au scrabble.  
Mais non … elle était coincée ici. Au milieu d'Humains. En plus, elle n'avait vu ni Céline, ni les geeks.  
Elle s'assit et attendit le début des cours. Deux sonneries plus tard, Mme Baurond s'installa à son bureau et commença son cours. C'était une petite femme brune très bavarde qui enseignait le français. Enfin, normalement puisqu'elle préférait raconter sa vie ou de multiples anecdotes à la place. Agatha et Yerim, ses voisins, gardaient le plus de distance possible, Mike-Antonio ne cessait de se retourner vers elle et même la prof risquait quelques coups d'œil curieux vers elle. Céline regardait les messages qu'elle lui envoyait mais n'y répondait pas et Arthy baissa les yeux craintivement quand elle le regarda. Aurelien ne cessait de la dévisager, Kalvin semblait réfléchir dans son coin et Mike-Antonio se retourna une fois de trop.  
- C'est bon, je vais pas te manger !  
- Quelque chose à dire Lysia ? Demanda Mme Baurond.  
La jeune fille regarda sa prof dans les yeux.  
- Oui. Je suis une Getschuban c'est vrai. Mais hier encore je n'étais pour vous qu'une élève, une connaissance, une camarade, une amie. Et pourtant hier, j'étais aussi une Getschuban. Je ne vais pas vous attaquer, alors clamez-vous.  
Elle souffla un bon coup. Ça lui avait fait du bien de faire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.  
- Lysia ? L'interpela-t-on.  
Elle releva la tête vers sa prof.  
- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.  
-Comment ?  
Alors ça n'avait pas suffi ?  
- Demandez à Shuren.  
Un frisson parcourut la classe.  
Shuren … le gardien de la porte des Enfers.  
- Pourquoi viendrait-il ?  
Lysia sourit sadiquement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être naïfs ! Le monde n'est pas noir ou blanc !  
- Shuren … Ramène tes fesses !  
Pendant quelques secondes, beaucoup prirent peur. Mais rien ne se passa.  
Lysia grimaça.  
- S'il-te-plait.  
Le gardien sortit de grandes flammes noires apparus soudainement au milieu de la pièce. Une aura malsaine et lugubre envahis la pièce.  
- Quoi ? J'étais occupé là ! Lui fit-il remarqué avec un regard noir.  
- C'est bon ! J'ai juste la flemme d'expliquer pourquoi j'ai été maudite.  
- Putain ! Encore ? Mais aussi j'ai la flemme … et t'ai vraiment pas douée !  
- Vas te faire foutre, connard.  
- Je te retourne l'invitation et veut bien y répondre, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire lubrique.  
- Ta gueule !  
Lysia se mordit la lèvre tandis qu'il disparaissait en riant.  
Au moins, il y eu un aspect positif. La prof reprit son cours sans faire de commentaire. Et la récré sonna enfin.  
Céline ne lui parla pas, Gëanne la chatouilla, Arthy l'observa de loin et Aurélien ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Mais Kelvin lui reparla normalement. Sans que Lysia s'en rende compte, ils se dirigèrent vers un coin plus clame.  
- Alors ? Demanda la blonde.  
- Alors quoi ? Rétorqua-t-elle tout en sachant ou son amie voulait en venir.  
- Pourquoi es-tu maudite ?  
- Ah, ça … Comment expliquer ? Mon père était un Humain et ma mère une Shinigami. Je suis l'ainée des trois enfants. J'ai une sœur et un frère. Il y a huit ans, j'en avais dix, on a eu un accident de voiture où mon père, mon frère et ma soeur moururent. J'avais vu la voiture arrivé, mais je pensais que mon père qui conduisait l'avais vu aussi. J'avais tort. Je m'en suis voulu. Ma peine a été une force et j'ai été la seule des trois enfants à développer mes pouvoirs de Shinigami. Tous les jours, je repensais à cet accident. Tous les jours, je me dépensais au maximum. Sauf que mes pouvoirs ont commencé à accroitre de plus en plus vite, trop vite. Si Ichigo et les autres n'étaient pas venus à temps, je serais morte. Il y a trois ans, Shuren est venu me voir et m'a proposé un marché : Il ressuscitait ma famille mais elle refaisait sa vie sans moi. Entre offrir une chance aux gens ,que j'aime de tous mon être, de vivre mais être maudite ou, les laisser, à cause de moi, dans l'ignorance des plaisirs de la vie, mais garder mes pouvoirs, la choix a été vite fait.  
Ses amis la regardèrent horrifiés.  
- Les chaines de l'enfer ? Demanda Kelvin.  
- Oui.  
Le silence gênant fut coupé par la sonnerie.  
- On y va ?  
- Mouai.  
- Bisous.  
Gëanne rejoignit sa classe en serrant fortement la main de Sélim.  
- Ça va ? Lui demanda Kelvin.  
- Oui. T'inquiète.  
Non, elle n'allait pas bien. Mais c'était supportable. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard de son prof.

_Elle se téléporta sur le toit du lycée. C'était un des seuls pouvoirs qu'il lui resté._


	3. Et une humaine !

Elle se téléporta sur le toit du lycée. C'était un des seuls pouvoirs qu'il lui resté.

Dans sa tenue de shinigami entravée par les chaines, la gentschuban s'assit sur le goudron poussiéreux. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas plu et l'air chaud était étouffant. Lysia se remémora la journée. Tant de choses d'un coup …  
Elle se calma progressivement. Mais ce prof quand même ! Ce regard de haine, ce regard si fier, de supériorité et d'arrogance ! Un connard parmi tant d'autre, oui ! Elle souffla. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à s'énerver comme ça.  
Penchant la tête vers l'arrière et ferma les yeux, laissant le soleil brulé son visage. Les membres engourdis, la maudite leva les bras au ciel. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle s'étira de toute sa hauteur. Plongé dans les rayons de l'astre doré, elle sursauta en sentant deux mains sur sa taille.  
- Je t'ai tant manqué ? Susurra-t-il à son oreille.  
Une légère brise jeta le rideau bleuté dans sa figure. Il en huma la douce odeur.  
- Je ne t'ai pas appelé.  
Il resserra sa prise.  
- Pourquoi être resté dans cette tenue alors ?

Inconsciemment ou consciemment, Lysia voulait le voir, lui parler, le toucher. La jeune femme avait gardé cette tenue parce qu'elle savait qu'il viendrait. Au fond d'elle, c'est ce qu'elle voulait mais plutôt mourir que de la reconnaitre. Ce mec, ce n'est même pas un mec d'ailleurs, ce truc, ce connard de la pire espèce profitait toujours de ses moments de faiblesse.  
Ichigo était bien sympa mais il était trop souvent occupé et n'était présent que dans ses bons moments. Grâce aux shinigamis, elle avait gagné en maîtrise, en habilité et force physique. Mais c'est Shuren qui l'avais, involontairement aidé à se durcir. Désormais, la maudite sentait capable de combattre tout et n'importe quoi.  
Enfin, presque … Contre Shuren, elle ne pouvait rien. Elle se sentait si faible dans ses bras et pourtant, ils sont si rassurants. Le gardien avait forcé et cassé ses barrières, fouillé dans son cœur et plongé dans son âme. Il était le seul à la connaitre totalement. Mais savoir est une chose, comprendre en est une autre. Et ce qui l'attirait plus que tout chez lui, c'était qu'il la comprenait totalement.  
Pourtant, il n'eut et n'aurais jamais sa confiance, car elle détestait ça. Lysia avait toujours été agaçante, joueuse, dur, fière, sauvage et surtout libre. Oui, même si son corps et son cœur étaient enchaines, son âme restera à jamais libre. Et c'était cette sensation d'emprisonnement quand elle était près de lui, que Lysia détestait.  
La jeune femme voulut s'écarter de lui mais à peine avait-elle fait deux petits pas qu'il la plaqua durement contre son torse. Elle leva son regard vers celui vert et amusé de son amant. Shuren glissa son visage dans les doux cheveux de la demoiselle pour atteindre son oreille et y glisse quelques mots.  
- Tu m'appartiens.  
Déposant avec une infinie douceur son front sur son torse finement musclé, Lysia soupira résigné, il avait encore gagné. Shuren se permit un sourire tandis que ses mains se baladaient sur ses fines courbes.  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle était bien dans ses bras …


End file.
